De burbujas de colores y amores como el fénix
by Append
Summary: Entre susurros, palabras cariñosas y "cariño fraternal", si miras cerca es el amor lo que nacerá.
1. Hermanos RA HH

_Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer, les agradezco que lean y que se diviertan._

****Título: ****Hermanos.**  
><strong>Personajes: ****Albus Severus Potter, Rose _Ginevra _Weasley, Hermione Jean Weasley/Granger, Harry James Potter.**  
><strong>Género:<strong>** Romance/Family.**  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> **Spoiler's sobre HP7. Incesto. Puedes hallar Ooc y fallas de redacción, si la hallas, lo siento. Serie de one-shot sobre Rose x Albus y Hermione x Harry, no lineales.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, quien escribió el libro fue Joanne Rowling mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling._

_**Summary****: **_Los mejores amigos, hasta ellos se engañan, hacen sonrisas falsas y alucinantes, pero aún así... Son hermanos.

**Hermanos.**

Mamá y mi tío Harry siempre fueron los amigos, los mejores, comenta papá con una fingida alegría. Tía Ginny lo aparenta mejor, pero aún así algunas veces se ve molesta cuando mamá y mi tío de ojos verdes hablan animadamente fuera de la casa. Celos, mi papá y mi tía tenían celos, se les notaba a leguas. Hasta yo me daba cuenta por sus acciones, pero aún así les tenían asegurados. Bufé al pensar aquello, me senté en el único sillón rojo de la casa de mis tíos. Me habían invitado a pasar el día y la noche aquí. Me toco mi largo cabello rojo, escucho el sonido de que alguien baja la escalera. Era Albus vestido con un polerón rojo, pantalón azul, y con unas lindas pantuflas de conejo, las que les regale a los doce, me sorprende que aún las tenga. Al verle sonrió, se me acerco lentamente.

_—_Hola Rosie_—_me dijo Albus mientras se acercaba a mí en un tono bastante meloso.

_—_Hola_ Albie_—__le conteste en el mismo tono, mientras le rodeaba con mis brazos, abrasándole.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus enormes dientes blancos, antes de separarse de mi abrazo me tomo la mano, y apretándola empezó a tirar. Fue tan fuerte que me levanto de improviso del cómodo sillón. Me obligo a subir por la escalera hacía el segundo piso, donde estaba su habitación. Mis queridos tíos tenían una hermosa casa de dos pisos, era de un dulce color celeste por afuera, llena de hermosas flores rojas. Aquí en la casa solo estoy yo, Albus y mi tío Harry. Cuando llegué a las 12:00 estaban todos, pero ahora, seis horas después se fueron todos. Lily se fue a juntar con su "mejor" amiga Bella, bastante antipática por cierto, mientras que James salió junto a papá y mi querida y dulce tía Ginevra, de la que saque el segundo nombre. Sonrío, mi carácter es total diferente al de ella pero aún así me gusta mi segundo nombre. Llego a la habitación de Albus y me siento en su cama, me fijo que sus paredes estan de otro color; antes piel, ahora verde, antes pobre, ahora iluminado. Me quedó mirando sus muebles cuando mi tío aparece por el umbral, se nota por su cabello negro opaco y sus ojos brillantes como los de Albus.

_—_Rose Albus, voy a salir, en un par de minutos vuelvo—dijo mi tío, sonriendo— iré a buscar a tu mamá, Rose.

—¿Por qué tío?—le pregunte con un deje de curiosidad, pero, para hacerme la dulce hinche las mejillas.

Solo río y comentó de que estaba sola, la iba a traer para que no estuviera mal, para que tuviera compañía. Reí ante este pensamiento, mamá nunca estaría mal sola, nunca entedere porque mi tío se preocupa por mamá si ella esta bien. Se escucharon los pasos de mi tío, después el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Solo quedamos yo y Albus. Sentí felicidad, de tener la casa solo para los dos.

—Oye Albus, tú pieza esta bonita, llena de verde, verde y más verde. Tienes una obsesión con ese color—mi aludido sonrió, y empezó a reír sonoramente.

Le tiré para que se sentará, pero algo salió mal. Tiré muy fuerte, al parecer. Quedó encima mío, chocando cara con cara. Frente con frente, nariz con nariz, esmeralda con chocolate. Observé sus enormes ojos y me empecé a enrojecer, no estábamos en la mejor posición. Sus brazos me rodeaban. Su escultural —por no decir sexy— cuerpo de quinceañero me aturdía. Me acerqué a él, a su cabello negruzco, olía a_ menta_. Que rico es. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar. Sentí que se levantaba, no le dejé. Tome su cuerpo y lo aferré al mío, sin dejar que escapará.

—Rosie, ya, no te pongas sentimental—sentí que enrojecía en ese mismo momento, de pura rabia y vergüenza.

—Tonto, no soy sentimental, solo me gusta sentir tu cuerpo chocando con el mío—Albus rió después de que le dije aquello, y me sentí feliz.

Le empujé, aún quedo él en su cama, pero boca-abajo. Estoy arriba de él mirándole dulcemente. No veía miedo en sus ojos, veía algo más profundo... Que no podía adivinar. Estiró su mano, movió su mano hacía mi mejilla y después hacía mis labios. "Carnosos" susurró, solo me acerqué a él. Vi que cerraba sus ojos, mientras estaba sonrojado, yo debía estar así o peor. Seguí acercándome y le besé su mejilla. Quería ir más lejos.

Pero no se podía, era mi primo de parte de padre, mi sangre paterna, pero no me importó. Me empecé a acercar a él, tan anhelado era el contacto, mi corazón latía al ciento-diez por ciento de su capacidad, empecé a sentir el roce de sus labios, saben como la menta...

—Rose, Albus, a comer—escuché una dulce voz femenina y me separé de Albus, asustada.

Ambos nos fijamos en la puerta y vimos a mamá en la puerta con mi tío abrazándola de la cintura y se escondía detrás de ella. Me asusté más aún. Emití un ligero grito al verlos. Me separé de Albus rápidamente y me levanté de su cama, llena de vergüenza. Pero mamá daba una sonrisa tan dulce, tan maternal... Que mi miedo desapareció, para pasar a un sentimiento de desesperación.

—Rose, no importa, se que se quieren—comentó mamá haciendo leve una pausa—, no revelaré su secreto ya que ustedes saben el nuestro, pero... Por favor, no hagan esto hasta tener claros sus sentimientos. Y la cena esta servida abajo.

Suspiré entre aturdida,me sentí como una niña que la pillaban de hacer algo malo. Mamá y mi tío se retiraron hacía la habitación del último, pero me quedo con la duda, ¿cuál era su "secreto"? Volví a suspirar, mientras vi a Albus arreglándose su arrugada ropa. Sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano para que fuéramos a comer. Era mejor que todos sigue ramos siendo hermanos, familiares, solo por ahora.


	2. Vista RA

**Título: **Vista.  
><strong>Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter, Rose _Ginevra _Weasley.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoiler's sobre HP7. Incesto. Puedes hallar Ooc y fallas de redacción, si la hallas, lo siento. Serie de one-shot sobre Rose x Albus y Hermione x Harry, no lineales.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, quien escribió el libro fue Joanne Rowling mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling. _

**Vista.**

Que amargo es el sabor de está manzana. Fruncí el ceño cuando separe aquella verde fruta de mi boca y la lancé fuertemente, sonando estrepitosamente mientras chocaba en el pasto. Solo había dado un pequeño mordisco. Me encuentro sentado en una de las dos únicas en medio del patio de la casa de mis padres, vestido con jeans negros, y una polera verde. Ocupo una bufanda verde con gris brillante. Hace frío, demasiado, esta nublado. Nos encontramos en invierno, amo esta estación. Sonrío y me fijo en mi casa. Pintada de celeste por ambos lados, de techo negro y con flores por atrás rojas. Veo que la puerta que une mi casa y el patio se abre, dejando ver un cabello anaranjado.

No me levantó, ya se quien es. Ese cabello largo ondulado y brillante solo pertenece a mi mejor amiga; Rose Ginevra Weasley. Como me agrada ese nombre, los dos. Rose porque es de una bella flor, y Ginevra, por mi madre. Se me acercó dando brincos por el patio hasta que se acerco a mi lo suficiente como para agitar mi cabello negro y se sentó en la otra silla que queda, sonriente. No puedo evitar fijarme de que hoy esta diferente. Tiene algo que decirme, lo sé. Me levantó mis lentes que se estaban deslizando por mi nariz, herencia de mi padre.

—Rosie, ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué tan feliz?

Ella solo se río cuando le comente aquello, su risa es tan sonora, tan divertida que también me contagia. Su risa es única, y por ello me gusta. Es demasiado alegre. Me fijo en su rostro. Posee pequeñas pecas y una nariz fina, de ojos como su madre.

—Lo que sucede Albus, es que usaré lentes, como tú.

Si en ese instante hubiera tenido esa asquerosa manzana la hubiera comido y escupido en ese momento. Me quedé en shock en ese preciso instante, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos chocolate. No puedo imaginarla con lentes. No con los míos, que son pequeños y oscuros. Cuando recién asimile la extraña confesión de Rose empecé a reír, causando que mi prima frunciera el ceño. Se frustra y se levanta de su silla. Me mira por una vez más y sonríe. Comienza a caminar hacia mi casa, a paso lento. Le gritó no una, si no dos veces, esperando que se detenga. Lo hace girándome a verme de forma sutil, bella. Me estiré y levanté la incómoda silla. Me acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó. Su bufanda azulada me molesta, pero aún así la sigo teniendo en mis brazos.

—Rose, te verás hermosa con lentes—note que empezaba a sonreír con sus carnosos labios rojos— en cincuenta años más.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Se soltó de mi abrazó y empezó a caminar hacía la salida, desapareciendo. Y no pude dejar de seguirla con mis ojos verdes esmeralda.


	3. Arcoiris HH

**Título: **Arcoiris.  
><strong>Personajes: **Hermione Jean Weasley/Granger, Harry James Potter.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoiler's sobre HP7. Incesto. Puedes hallar Ooc y fallas de redacción, si la hallas, lo siento. Serie de one-shot sobre Rose x Albus y Hermione x Harry, no lineales.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, quien escribió el libro fue Joanne Rowling mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling. _

**Arcoiris.**

Besos, armoniosos besos con sabor a chocolate. Cabello, dulce cabello con olor a libros. Me despierto abrupta mente, no debo soñar aquello. Me siento en la cama y me llevó mis manos a mi cabeza, tratando de desertar. Me doy vuelta. Vació, como siempre. Mis ojos van hacía la puerta; abierta. Mi esposa nunca la cierra cuando corre; eso debió haber pasado. Volteó mi cuerpo nuevamente esta vez hacía mi reloj, esa odiosa cosa de color negro y números verdes, me fijo en la hora; 11:27. Bufó. Hoy pedí el día libre, o sea que estoy libre, creo. Hace mucho que no tenía "vacaciones" aunque me gusta mi trabajo. Mis hijos no se encuentran, andan en Hogwarts. Sonrió al recordarles, Lily y James en Gryffindor, como mis padres. Pero Albus anda en Slytherin. No me molesta, es más; me gusta.

Suena mi celular interrumpiéndome, tiene un tono de teléfono antiguo, puesto por Ginny, lo tomo entre mis manos y veo el nombre "Hermione", siento que una alegría me embarga.

—Buenas—saludo mi amiga con su melodiosa voz—, que bueno que ya no duermes, te estuve llamando.

—Si lo sé, Hermy—la aludida rió dulcemente, haciendo que yo también estallara a carcajadas, me calme lentamente, aún riendo— ¿Me llamaste? No me fije. Por cierto—baje el volumen y hice una lenta pausa—, ¿está Ron... Hay?

Me sentí pésimo al preguntar aquello, pero aun así lo hice sin cambios bruscos en mi voz. Negó por el teléfono y la invite, como siempre hacía cuando no estaba Ginny ni Ron. Mi mujer se enfada si la invito a ella sola; "Invita a Ron", me dice molesta, se que tiene celos. Pero lamento no amarla antes como ahora con la misma intensidad. Caímos en la rutina y se perdió el amor, antes del nacimiento de Lily, que vino a "revivir el amor", pero no funciono. Suspiré tristemente. Escucho el timbre de la casa, llego rápido. Eso es lo bueno de ser casi vecinos. Me levantó, estirando mi polera blanca y mi short celeste. Bajo las escaleras con una velocidad veloz hasta para mí, ansío verla. Suspiró delante de la puerta de madera y la abro, dejando ver la silueta de una mujer. Es Hermione, vestida con una blusa roja bastante elegante, pantalón lindo con botas negras, todo combinado con unos aros rojos que recién se veían a través de su cabello castaño.

La invitó pasar, le beso las mejillas, se sienta en el sillón rojo en medio de la sala. Le ofrezco un café, no desea ninguno, me siento al lado de ella, sonriendo.

—Harry, gracias por el café, delicioso—me dijo sonriendo, dejando el café en la mesa delante de el sillón—, ¿no te vestirás?

—No, me gusta estar así, es más fresco.

Ambos reímos a carcajadas, hoy Mione esta risueña, y eso me gusta. Pero un silencio nos rodeo, incómodo. Me fije en Hermy, sus ojos lucían preocupados, no dejaba de jugar con sus manos. Se sobresalto, frunció el ceño, empezando a buscar en su cartera negra. La revolvió unos momentos y río nerviosamente mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo.

—Harry, lamentó no poder venir a tu cumpleaños, sabes que tuve que trabajar—suspiré, no quiero recordar ese día—, aquí esta tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños Harry.

Tome el regalo entre mis manos, estaba temblando. Lo abrí, sonriendo. Adentro había algo brillante. Una cadena, una hermosa cadena al parecer de oro, por como brilla. Se lee Harry, mi nombre. Es fantástico.

—¡Hermione!, no debías, no debías—me emocione como un niño pequeño—, gracias, es hermoso.

Vi a Mione y estaba sonrojada. Demasiado. La abracé, podía verme raro con una cadena, pero era hermosa. Sentí el cuerpo de mi amiga chocando con el mío e igual me sonroje. Cuando me "desamore" de Ginny acudí a Hermione, dándome cuenta de la verdad. La amaba. Al mismo tiempo que a Ginny, pero mi amor por mi amiga estaba escondido, apagado. Las amaba a las dos a las vez, era un egoísta, me torturaba a mi mismo. Pero algo paso con mi esposa, dejamos de estar juntos, nos alejamos. La noche que me di cuenta de la verdad bailé con Hermy toda la noche. Me separé de ella.

Me concentre en su cadena. Le pedí ayuda, ya que no la podía ni abrir. Hermione río, tomando con sus manos aquel hermoso regalo, abriéndole. Se levantó del sillón. Se ubico detrás mío con el regalo. Lo colocó correctamente.

—Bien, esta listo.

Se volvió a sentar, aún esta sonrojada. Observé sus labios. Rojizos, deseaba el contacto con ellos. Me acerqué a ella casi invadiendo su espacio. Ella se sobresaltó, pero no se alejó. Me acerqué más aún. Escuchaba su corazón sonar repetidamente varias veces. Su respiración iba rápida, ardiente, parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco, como a mí. Tome sus manos, entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella. Deseo decirle lo que siento. Mire sus ojos chocolate, llenos de... Amor. Sentí una alegría que me abrumaba.

—Hermione, yo—me acerqué a su oreja, y le susurré—, te quiero, más que a una amiga.

—Igual.

Hundí mi boca en la suya. Sentí fuegos artificiales. Mi lengua jugo con la suya. Ni Ron ni Ginny importaban. Era egoísta, pero más ellos, _por atarnos a la mentira_.


	4. Enfermedad HH

**Título: **Enfermedad.  
><strong>Personajes: **Hermione Jean Weasley/Granger, Harry James Potter.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoiler's sobre HP7. Incesto. Puedes hallar Ooc y fallas de redacción, si la hallas, lo siento. Serie de one-shot sobre Rose x Albus y Hermione x Harry, no lineales.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, quien escribió el libro fue Joanne Rowling mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling. _

**Enfermedad.**

Su risa solo era algo agridulce en Ron, que solo le miraba molesto. Tenía la nariz roja, como Rodolfo el reno. Harry se reía de él a carcajadas. El pelirrojo siente su cuerpo pesado, pero aún así se queda sentado en la silla de su apacible casa. De dos pisos, con mucha tierra para que los niños jueguen allí. Sus campos son verdes, como los ojos de su amigo. Se siente enfermo hace un par de horas. Ve su reloj, ya debería aparecer Hermione, la espera. Ella aparece cuando Harry deja de reír, posee una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mi amor—le dijo su esposa con dulzura—, luces pálido, vete a acostar, te llevaré el té cuando despiertes. Anda, ve a dormir.

Ron resopló. Se levantó lentamente del sillón que anteriormente compartía con su amigo. Se despidió de su acompañante estrechando las manos y de su amorosa esposa dándole un fugaz beso en sus labios. Después de ello, se retiro del lugar velozmente, para dormir. Suspiró Hermione al ver a su esposo retirarse. Empezó a caminar hasta llegar al sillón, para sentarse.

—Ese Ron—comentó Harry después de que Ron se retirará—, nunca aprende. Le dije que se fuera a dormir, no quiso. Testarudo.

Hermione solo asintió y tomo la mano del hombre mayor. Silencio, un cómodo silencio había en el lugar. Harry vio los ojos de su amiga, que también le miraba, con dulzura. Recuerdos le inundaron en ese instante, sonrió. Entrelazó su suave mano con la manos del hombre. Se escuchaban los ronquidos de Ron desde la sala. Era sabido de que le gustaban los placeres de la vida, tales como dormir y comer. Los niños no estaban, como gran parte del año, se encontraban en Howgarts. "Les encanta estar allí", piensa Hermione. Pero ella se sintió mal pensar en sus hijos. Los traicionaba. Se separó de él lentamente, pero él volvió a tomar su mano. Ambos suspiraron.

—Hermione, oye—hizo una pausa—, no pasa nada, es solo un contacto de amistad.

—Harry—bufó la inteligente—, los dos sabemos que eso es mentira. Esto no le hace bien ni a tu esposa, ni a mi esposo.

Esta vez Harry suspiró derrotado, bajo sus hombros cansado. Sus ojos lucen cansados, cansados de que todos los días no lleguen ni a un beso cuando son "amantes" hace días. Perdieron el tiempo, pudieron estar juntos, pero no. "Ginny y Ron primero", Harry escupe esas palabras en su mente. Esta molesto; Con Ginny, no, con Ron, espera, tampoco. Esta molesto con Hermione, y con él. Se alejaron, y ahora sufren por un amor que no corresponde. Se levanta, aún enojado, llega a chocar con la mesa de cristal al frente de él. Se cae, y se golpea la rodilla.

Hermione le tomo la mano, pero su amiga la rechaza, con el ceño fruncido. No desea tocarla, se quemaría. La joven, eso sí, se puso en frente de su amigo, aún ofreciendo su mano. Harry solo la miró, miró los ojos de su amiga, llenos de tristeza. Vio su vestido azulado, corto, bello, esbelto. Se fija en sus piernas; torneadas, fuertes. Se levanta tomando la mano de su amiga y la lanza al sillón, poniéndose arriba de ella.

—Harry, me aplastas, me duele—gime la chica—, por favor.

Pero no lo hizo. No se levantó. Empezó a llorar. Hermy se impresionó por ello. Empezó a tocar sus mejillas. Lloraba, se desahogaba. Acercó su boca a la Harry y le besó. El la abrazó casi obsesivamente. No quería separarse. Hermione calló en el sillón, mientras seguía jugando con la boca de Harry, conquistando territorio.


	5. Sacrificio RA

**Título: **Sacrificio.  
><strong>Personajes: **Rose _Ginevra_ Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoiler's sobre HP7. Incesto. Puedes hallar Ooc y fallas de redacción, si la hallas, lo siento. Serie de one-shot sobre Rose x Albus y Hermione x Harry, no lineales.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, quien escribió el libro fue Joanne Rowling mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling._

**Summary:** _"No siempre puedes obtener lo que deseas"_ Rose, abatida, lee estas palabras de la carta que le envío su madre y llora.

**Sacrificio.**

—Al, perdóname, de verdad.

Esas palabras hacen girar al chico de ojos verdes que caminaba furioso por los pasillos de Howgarts. Él le grita que no, molesto, casi llorando.

—Por favor, fue un accidente, te lo juro.

Aún así el camina rápidamente, sin darse vuelta.

Rose suplica, le pide disculpas. Albus gira y desaparece de la vista de Rose. Esta llora, desolada. Entiende la furia de Albus al pillarla —en un estado bastante cariñoso—con un alumno de Gryffindor dos años mayor, pero no que le grite con esa intensidad.

Se maldice, es una tonta, pero no creía que su primo la iba a pillar. Que iba a reaccionar así, celoso, cegado por la ira. Empieza a caminar al sentido contrario a donde fue Al. Camina lento. Va hacia el patio y se sienta debajo de un árbol; "su favorito", piensa Rose mientras lo toca. Mira su túnica; azul, de Ravenclaw. Ella quiso en un momento estar en Gryffindor, por sus padres, pero conoció a Amy, su mejor amiga, de Ravenclaw. Sonríe de lado al recordar. Su primo Al, es de Slytherin. Rosie quería que estuviera con ella, pero no ocurrió.

—_No te preocupes Rosie—_le había escrito su madre en su primer año, ya habían pasado cuatro desde aquella carta—. _No siempre puedes obtener lo que deseas._

Y su madre tenía razón, no podía tener todo, no podía tener a _su amigo _y a Albus al mismo tiempo. Se maldijo por lo bajo. Abrazó sus piernas sollozando. Las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban desordenados y sus ojos estaban rojos. Empezaba a ponerse el sol, pero Rosie no se movía. James la vio mientras reía con sus compañeros, cuando observó su estado casi corrió hasta ella.

—Rosie—la voz de James hizo eco en la cabeza de la aludida—, ¿qué ocurre? Dime.

La chica de ojos castaños observo a su primo cuando le hablo. Pero volvió a esconder la cara entre sus piernas. James, sorprendido por la reacción de su prima, preguntó nuevamente. La chica aún no le observaba. El mayor ya se estaba empezando a molestar. Se inclino lo suficiente como para quedar a su altura, y bufó frente a ella.

—Rose, llorona—esas palabras calaron hondo en la Weasley—. Por algo no fuiste Gryffindor, porque no eres valiente.

La chica esta vez miró al chico, con una mirada cargada de odio. Odiaba cuando James se volvía sincero al extremo. Gruñó y el mayor de los Potter rió, con su típica risa de ganador. Se instaló al lado de la joven. Ella, se limpió las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos.

—Bien, ¿qué paso?

La chica empezó detalle por detalle lo que paso; Que estaba junto a Richard Thompson en una de las aulas vacías de Howgarts besándose. Que Albus grito que entraría porque se le había olvidado algo. De como el chico empezó a insultar al valiente porque estaba metido con Rose, que huyó y le grito a ella. Rose al terminar de contar aquello empezó a llorar nuevamente.

James al terminar el relato se levantó, le ofreció la mano a Rose para levantarse. La chica le miró extrañada, pero entendió las intenciones del joven; buscar a Albus. La chica, sonrió. Tomo la mano de su primo y ambos se embarcaron a buscar al joven de ojos esmeralda.

Al se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin, molesto. Se había cansado de maldecir a Richard con numerosos insultos. Suspiró y salió de la sala común hacía la biblioteca.

—Rose—la voz del joven sonaba triste—, yo te quiero... ¿tú no a mí?

Empezó a negar con la cabeza, no podía decir aquello en voz alta. Entro a la biblioteca y se instaló a leer rápidamente un libro de pociones. Se concentró lo suficiente para no percatarse que una cabellera marrón y una roja que conocía tanto entraban al mismo lugar en donde se encontraba él. Los jóvenes le señalaron, se acercaron lo suficiente como para quedar a unos metros de distancia. El mayor le quito el libro a su hermano con una malvada sonrisa.

—¡James!, ¡Pásame mi libro ahora!

—No no pequeño Albus—dijo James con un deje de maldad en su voz—, primero hablarás con Rose.

El Gryffindor se movió hacia la derecha, dejando ver a una tímida Rose. Albus frunció el ceño al verla, y antes de poder replicar el joven se había retirado. Suspiró. La pelirroja se sentó en una silla delante de él. Le quería contar la verdad; de que ella beso al idiota de Richard solo porque quería sacarle celos a Albus, quería decirle sus sentimientos. Lo que no sabía era que Albus le correspondía de igual manera.

—Albus...

—Nada Rose, lo siento.

La Weasley se sorprendió al oír como su primo se disculpaba y sonrió. Él le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa entrelazándola. Se quedaron así por unos largos cinco minutos, hasta que ella se levantó para dirigirse a su sala común. El hijo del que vivió dos veces le tomo la mano para que no se fuera. La abrazó opresivamente. La chica sonrió, y le correspondió. El cabello de la hija de Hermione olía a rosas, como su nombre. El cabello del hijo de Harry olía eso sí, a menta. Se separaron, el acercó sus labios a los de ella, uniéndolos. La joven se sobresalto, sonrojada. Pero aún así correspondió el callado beso. Se separaron al minuto de aquel contacto.

—¿Por qué?—Rose volvió a recibir un beso de su primo—¿por qué me besas?

—Porque soy adicto a ti, soy celoso, posesivo e idiota, pero me gustas.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, teniendo de testigos solo a los libros, sacrificando todo; su fama, su reputación, todo... Excepto su amor.


	6. Hermosa HH

**Muchas gracias a I'mPrettyandCruel por su ayuda y apoyo, saludos a todos los que leen.**

**Título: **Hermosa.  
><strong>Personajes: **Hermione Jean Granger, Harry James Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Molly Weasley.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoiler's sobre HP7. Incesto. Puedes hallar Ooc y fallas de redacción, si la hallas, lo siento. Serie de one-shot sobre Rose x Albus y Hermione x Harry, no lineales.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, quien escribió el libro fue Joanne Rowling mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling._

**Summary:** Ella era la mujer perfecta, hermosa, dulce, pero no era su esposa, no lo sería jamás.

**Hermosa.**

Hermione, Hermione... Nombre que me tortura. La conocí durante mis años en Howgarts, donde ambos estábamos en Gryffindor. Ahora, han pasado casi veinte años desde que ambos salimos de aquel castillo que nos cuido hasta nuestra casi adultez. Que agridulce es recordar ese tiempo. No porque sea malo, aunque Voldemort no lo hizo mejor que digamos.

—Harry, Harry... ¿Qué te sucede?—la voz chispeante de mi amiga Luna resonó en mi mente, me di vuelta para mirarla.

Aún seguía joven, a pesar de su edad. Su cabello rubio seguía igual de claro, y sus ojos grises aún parecían soñadores. Su fina cara casi no poseía arrugas. Sonreí. Paso tanto tiempo y es unas de las pocas que aún se mantienen jóvenes.

—Nada, Luna, es solo que... Estoy preocupado—era cierto, estoy abrumado, desde que yo y Hermione compartimos secretos íntimos entre los dos no he podido sacármela de la cabeza. Me la imagino vestida solo con un pequeño pijama negro, con un traje de mujer joven, entre otros.

—¿Es Hermione, no?—de tener un café en la mano lo hubiera escupido al instante.

Luna siempre lo sabía todo, desde secretos hasta mentiras. Ella rió levemente seguramente al ver mi cara de idiota. Suspiré derrotado. Se encuentra en mi casa. Su esposo Rolf y Ginny conversan afuera mientras Lorcan, Albus, Lily y Lysander jugaban. Sus gritos entraban por la casa.

—Sí... Me pillaste.

Ella rió más fuerte aún. Quedamos en un silencio en cuando termino su risotada. Escuche como sonaba la puerta y me giré, viendo el cabello furioso de mi mujer; Ginevra. Su cabello pelirrojo era precioso, y sus ojos café casi miel son aún más lindos. Pero hay algo que le faltaba, tal vez no fruncía el ceño cuando leía, ni arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba molesta. Esos pequeños detalles me hicieron olvidarla de mi cabeza. Reemplazarla, editarla, por la imagen de mi mejor amiga.

—Cariño, Luna—nos llamo mi mujer—, ¿no irán afuera? que hace un lindo día.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza, ninguno quería salir la verdad. Ginny suspiró molesta. Se me acercó, me plantó un beso en los labios, pero no sentí la chispa. Se retiró después de aquello. Esta vez suspiré yo. Me giré hacia Luna, que me miraba aprensibamente.

—No es bueno que engañes a Ginny de esa manera, que ella te ama, se ve en sus ojos—fruncí en ceño al oír eso, pero tenía razón.

No quería seguir escuchando las verdades de Luna, así que me levanté, me despedí de Luna, que me miraba con sus enormes ojos saltones. Subí el segundo piso dolido; tenía razón, no había nadie que lo negara. Entre a mi habitación, me encerré y suspiré. Saqué mi celular de mi celular, busqué el número de Hermione, marqué "llamar", necesitaba hablar con ella.

—¿_Alo?—_la tierna voz de Hermione me hizo perder todos los sentidos—_Cariño... Hola._

_—_Hermione—dije en voz baja—¿cómo estás amor?

—_Bien, gracias_—sonrío al oírla—_, deseo verte._

_—_Será imposible—la oígo bufar—, pero mañana podría ser.

—_Bien, te amo. Cuídate, ya llego Ron. Adiós._

Escucho el pitillo del teléfono, me frustro. La podría ver todos los días, pero no, Ginny y Ron están al medio. Espera... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Me golpeo al decir aquello. Estoy diciendo estupideces. El culpable soy yo, de haberme enamorado de un ser tan bello como Hermione. De hacerle cosas malas en la sala de nuestras casas impunes. Pero ella es hermosa, y no lo puedo evitar, porque solo soy un ser en busca de deseo y amor.


	7. Águila RA

**Título: **Águila.  
><strong>Personajes: **Rose _Ginevra _Weasley, Albus Severus Potter.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoiler's sobre HP7. Incesto. Puedes hallar Ooc y fallas de redacción, si la hallas, lo siento. Serie de one-shot sobre Rose x Albus y Hermione x Harry, no lineales.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, quien escribió el libro fue Joanne Rowling mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling._

**Summary:** Su amante era una águila; inteligente, sabia, de mente abierta, por ello y más le amaba.

**Águila.**

—Al, Al, allí no, que me haces cosquillas—.

La pelirroja ríe sonoramente por el aula vacía. Solo un ser más la acompañaba; aquel chico hijo del vencedor de Voldemort, de ojos de su padre y abuela, su mejor amigo y primo; Albus Severus Potter. Ambos estaban escondidos en aquella sala. Vestían sus uniformes correspondientes, el usaba el verde de Slytherin y ella el azul de Ravenclaw. Hacía seis años que por el sombrero los había separado, seleccionándolos en casas diferentes. Pero ahora estaban juntos, hay, escondidos de todos, menos de si mismos. Ella sentada en una mesa vieja de la sala, el parado, frente de ella.

—Rosie, no hagas ruido, que nos pillaran—.

El le besaba su fino cuello. Rápido, cariñoso, deseoso de más. Pero Rose solo reía ante aquel sensual e íntimo contacto.

—Al, es que—no pudo evitar reír en ese momento—, me haces muchas cosquillas.

El chico suspiró y se alejó de su amada, sentándose en una de las antiguas mesas. Rose se fijo en él e inflo las mejillas, molesta. Quería que el chico la besará más aún, pero no podía evitar ser ultra cosquillosa. Ambos jóvenes se sumieron en el incómodo silencio. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo; querer seguir y seguir, sin importar nada. Hacía casi dos años que tenían esta extraña relación. Todo empezó en el baile de navidad.

Ella traía un vestido azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos chocolate y su cabello. El, vestido de traje. Ella había ido al baile con Scorpius Malfoy, conocido de Albus. Este, celoso, invito a Alice Longbottom, hija del profesor y héroe de la guerra Neville. Y la chica pelirroja cayo; se puso celosa, se cegó. Intercepto a Albus a la salida, insultándolo. Pero el la beso, y ella le correspondió, empezando aquella extraña fantasía irreal.

—Rose, dime—dijo el joven, tratando de romper el silencio creado—, ¿en qué te fijaste de mí? O sea, no soy lindo, ni tengo buen carácter, siempre he tenido esa interrogante.

Esta vez la joven río, no por el contacto del chico, si no por lo que decía. Sonaba tan tonto, absurdo, incoherente... Tan extraño viniendo de Albus. La chica casi le pregunta si es una broma, pero al ver la cara de seriedad de su primo y sus ojos verdes esmeralda mirarla con una curiosidad no conocida por ella suspiró derrotada.

—Me fije en ti porque me entiendes, me complementas—solo aquello salió de los labios rojizos de la Ravenclaw, y mirando fijamente a su primo—¿y qué tengo yo que te cautivo?

Esta vez Albus se levantó de la mesa en la que se encontraba y le plantó un beso a su prima de sangre. Ella le correspondió sin negarse. Paso por el cabello de Albus con sus finas manos. Se separaron por falta de aire a los minutos.

—Me cautivaste, si así se dice—Rose rió— porque eres única, especial... Tus ojos me hipnotizan, tus labios me piden besos a gritos, eres de mente abierta, inteligente—Rose se sonrojo ante lo que decía su mejor amigo— porque eres una águila hecha y derecha, y eso me encanta de ti.

Esta vez fue Rose la que lo besó, este contacto fue como si fuegos artificiales estallaran alrededor. Ambos se movían de un lado a otro explorando territorio sabido prácticamente de memoria. Se volvieron a separar sonriendo, enamorados.

—Te amo, serpiente.

—Y yo a ti, águila.


	8. Desesperanza RA HH

**Título:** Desesperanza.  
><strong>Personajes: **Rose _Ginevra _Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoiler's sobre HP7. Incesto. Puedes hallar Ooc y fallas de redacción, si la hallas, lo siento. Serie de one-shot sobre Rose x Albus y Hermione x Harry, no lineales.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, quien escribió el libro fue Joanne Rowling mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling, todo crédito a ella por favor._

**Summary:** Aquella frágil y sutil figura danzaba, de derecha a izquierda, sin detenerse. Y ninguno podía evitar llorar con aquella trágica canción.

**Desesperanza.**

Sumida en su cama, se encontraba Rose Weasley. Junto a ella estaba Albus Severus Potter, su primo, hijo del niño que vivió, sentado en una silla de madera en una esquina de la pieza. Ambos estaban bastante lejos uno del otro, gracias a la distancia entre cama y silla. Rose miraba con ojos triste a un punto del descolorido techo, mientras que Albus miraba con semblante serio el suelo, que en ese minuto le parecía muy interesante. Por culpa de una absurda pelea —bastante fuerte la verdad, por culpa de la amistad entre ella y Scorpius Malfoy— Rose al finalizar la —que califico ella de "estúpida"— discusión, subió la escalera para dirigirse a su enorme pieza y se acomodo en su cama, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Albus le siguió, entro a la pieza mirando cautelosamente a su prima por si le gritaba o insultaba, pero su paso no le fue impedido por Rose.

La joven dejo de mirar un punto no definido de la pared para concentrarse en algo pequeño en especial; una caja. Pequeña, dulce, siniestra. Hecha de madera de roble, poseía unos pequeños destellos dorados, que simplemente la hacían lucir hermosa. Estaba arriba de su cómoda, la cual estaba cerca de la cama. Rose se estira para alcanzarla, pero no puede. Se levanta de su cama para tomarla. Le da cuerda lentamente, pareciera que no quiere, pero lo hace. De ella una mujer con un vestido celeste y una corona aparece, bailando. Se escucha una melodía. Albus se gira para ver a Rose, sorprendido. De la caja sale una melodía triste, trágica. La chica pelinaranja se vuelve a acomodar en su cama, mientras el chico de ojos verdes la mira atento.

Silencio, solo había aquello, a excepción de la melodía proveniente de la caja. Tanto la chica de ojos café y el chico de ojos verdes miraban a aquella condenada bailarina girar, moverse, sin poder detenerse. Albus suspiró. Se levantó de la silla, camino a paso lento hasta llegar a la cama. Se instalo al lado de Rosie, la cual se movió dejando un cueco en la cama, que su primo aprovecho rápidamente para sentarse.

—Rose— el tono de la voz de Al sonaba sumamente afectado, como si casi no le pudiera salir la voz—, discúlpame por todo lo malo que te dije, soy un idiota, perdóname.

Pero la joven no le respondió. Solo lloraba, lloraba. Albus se fijo en ello, pero sintió caliente su mejilla. Igual lloraba. Silenciosamente, ambos compartían el dolor. Albus sonrió, se instaló al lado de su prima abrazándola tiernamente. Le besó su cara para que dejara de llorar, pero no funciono. Ambos hay, quietos, abrazados, escuchando la canción más triste de su vida.

—Esa canci...— la voz de la mujer se fue apagando lo suficiente como para callar en el último momento—.

Era Hermione. Aquella mujer de cabellos mieles a chocolates, ojos castaños, mirada penetrante, observaba en la puerta de la habitación de su hija la extraña melodía. Ella se sentía extraña al oírla, como si el corazón se le subiera al cuello, intentando salir. Había subido al cuarto ya que su hija no se encontraba abajo. La buscaba. Harry llegó poco después buscando al otro muchacho; Albus. Pero igual que su amiga, se detuvo con la melodía.

Los niños aún se abrazaban. Solo tenían la melodía de fondo. Ninguno pensaba en algo claro en ese minuto, solo estar con el otro, disfrutar el calor del abrazo. Harry miraba a su hijo, y Hermione a su hija. El ambiente era triste, desesperando. El hombre ingresó a la pieza lentamente, seguido de la mujer. Ambos lloraban, esa canción les traía amargos recuerdos.

Hermione abrazó a Harry de costado, el le correspondió. Le besó sus mejillas amorosamente. Entrelazó su mano con la de su amiga. La bailarina se detuvo. La canción también. Pero ambas parejas seguían unidas, por una razón; aquel triste sonido los había unido, los había hecho reflexionar sobre su vida, sobre sus amados. Harry y Rose tomaron valor que solo el primero poseía al cien por ciento.

—Te perdono, Albus, deberíamos dejar de discutir por niñerías— esta vez, la inteligente Ravenclaw fue la que rompió el silencio creado—, te quiero, no... Te amo, primo.

Aquel "primo" afecto profundamente a Albus, que le dedico una sonrisa falsa. El llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de su poderosa prima, la encontraba perfecta, hermosa, como una rosa roja, pero maldecía que fueran primos, que tuvieran conexiones directas de sangre. Aquello le fastidiaba, le hacía enfurecer cuando se encontraba solo. Golpeaba las paredes, nada le calmaba.

—Hermione, igual te amo— Harry habló suficientemente bajo como para que solo la aludida escuchará—, me cansé de mentiras, me desgaste, quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Hermione no pudo evitar besarle, aunque estuvieran sus hijos presentes. Ella igual amaba a Harry con intensidad, y al igual que su amado se había cansado, de todo, de su monótona y conflictiva vida, de su esposo celoso, y más.

Pero los jóvenes estaban en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, en donde aun no debían enfrentar la realidad de ser adultos, de escoger incorrectamente, de mentiras. La bailarina les hizo reflexionar, cambiar, editar. Debían empezar de cero. Albus se acercó a su prima, aferrándose a ella.

—Nunca te dejaré ir Rosie, nunca—.

Aquello era cierto, nunca la dejaría ir. Harry miró hacía donde estaba su hijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír agriamente. El se dio cuenta. Aquello era... Penoso.


	9. Figura RA

**Título:** Figura.  
><strong>Personajes: **Rose _Ginevra _Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, Hugo _Harry_ Potter, James Sirius Potter, Dominique _Gabrielle_ Weasley, Lily Luna Potter.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoiler's sobre HP7. Incesto. Puedes hallar Ooc y fallas de redacción, si la hallas, lo siento. Serie de one-shot sobre Rose x Albus y Hermione x Harry, no lineales.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, quien escribió el libro fue Joanne Rowling mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling, todo crédito a ella por favor._

**Summary: **La figura de Rose es hermosa, según Albus.

**Figura.**

—Rosie, ¡atrapala!—.

La gran pelota llego de lleno a la cara de la pecosa pelirroja, que solo masculló de dolor al contacto de su cara contra aquella vil esfera. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se tocaba su cara, que posiblemente estaba roja. Sí, estaba roja de eso estaba segura. Volvió a gritar de dolor al sentir sus llemas sobre su hinchada cara. Pisaba la caliente arena. Se encontraba con un bikini rosa con tirantes rosas.

Se encontraban en la playa, Rose había venido con sus primos; Albus, James, Dominique y Lily. También Hugo estaba invitado. El día estaba hermoso, y Rosie no lo había querido desaprovechar. Eran por lo menos las tres de la tarde, y estaba todo increíble... El sol, la playa, la arena... Menos la pelota roja.

—¡Estúpido! —le grito al que lanzó la pelota, que fue James, por la forma en que reía, la tomo y volvió a tirarla en dirección a James— ¡Estúpido!

Dominique empezó a reír mientras estaba en el suelo de la playa. Se encontraba encima de una toalla azul bastante linda, con unos enormes lentes de sol que la hacían ver como una barbie, tomaba sol. Hugo junto a Lily nadaban en el bello mar para ver quién llegaba primero a tal lugar. Albus, vestido con un short verde estaba encima leía encima de la toalla blanca de James, que estaba cubierta de arena. James mientras, aún reía.

—Oye Rosie —aún reía James con desdén— no te molestes conmigo, fue solo es un juego, un accidente—.

Rose masculló de nuevo. Estaba furiosa con James. Se dio vuelta para no mirar de nuevo a su odioso primo mayor. Observó a Hugo y Lily, que se tiraban agua constantemente. La chica sonrió, aquellas risas de ambos jóvenes le resonaban en su mente. Dejó de mirar aquella escena y se sentó al lado de lDominique, mientras aún se tocaba su cara.

—¿Te duele mucho, Rosie?—.

—Sí, siento que me pegaron unas mil patadas en la cara.

Dominique volvió a reír, igual que James, cosa que irrito a una ya molesta Rose, que había sacado ese gen de su padre. Se maldijo nuevamente. Se alejó de Dominique la cual volvió a su posición de antes; tomar sol. No entendía aquello, si su prima ya estaba bien bronceada. Suspiró.

La joven pelirroja se acercó a Albus sigilosamente. Le quito el libro y sonrió. Este, al ver quien le quito el libro fingió un gruñido pero sonrió.

—Rosie... Mi libro —la susodicha negó con la cabeza— ¡Rose! ¡Mi libro!

Rose empezó a correr con el texto en sus manos. Albus se levantó de la toalla cansado, no quería perseguir a su prima. Pero, al ver que esta se alejaba tuvo que tomar rumbo hacía ella. El chico corrió lo más que pudo, hasta que la alcanzo varios metros más lejos de donde lo que se encontraban todos los primos.

Albus se detuvo, estaba cansado. Rose solo estaba a unos dos metros de él, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Estaba moviendo su libro de un lado a otro, tratando de molestar a Albus. Y si que lo estaba logrando.

—Ya Rose —recién podía respirar—, me canse, mi libro, ya.

—No tienes nada que exigir, pequeño Albus—.

Albus maldijo por lo bajo, solo era menor que Rose por unas horas. Observó a Rose de arriba a abajo. Bella, delgada, de pechos grandes y cintura perfecta. Bueno, tal vez exageraba, pero era hermosa.

Dejo de preocuparse de su libro y esta vez se aventuró no para buscar aquel importante texto, si no para atrapar a su prima. Ella no se alejo, es más, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones se acercó. Ella le empujó cuando estuvieron a la misma distancia. Se subió arriba de él con desdén y capricho. El libro cayo de la mano de Rose. El joven empezó a besar la oreja de su amante, mientras esta gemía, reía.

—Me encanta que hagas eso, aunque sea la primera vez.

Aquello encanto a Albus, que paso sus manos por la figura de la arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba. Ella se movía según el movimiento de los labios de él.

—¿Albus? ¿Rose? ¿Están hay?—.

La voz de Dominique se escucho cerca de hay. Ambos se separaron con rapidez. Dominique con su cabello rubio apareció en escena.

—Oigan desaparecidos, vengan—.

Ambos rieron. Dominique desapareció, y con ello Albus volvió a arrinconar a Rose, besándola con pasión. Se separaron lentamente. Caminaron en dirección en donde había desaparecido su prima, con una sonrisa.


End file.
